


Provenance- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You finally land in New York again but this time, Sam is the one who gets the girl. Wait, does he?





	Provenance- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 1 episode 19.

You loved Sam like he was your own brother. He was your brother and the thing you loved most about him was how sweet and kind he could be. He always looked out for other’s feelings especially when it came to the women he dated.

However, after Jessica died, he shut himself off from the dating world. Half of you didn’t blame him but the other half wanted him to start the healing process by moving on with his life. He couldn’t be sad forever.

But you didn’t know how it felt to have the person you loved intimately, die right in front of your eyes. You didn’t know what you would do if Dean ever died. You didn’t think you would be able to live but you tried not to think about that right now.

Because right now, all you could think about is Dean’s lips on your neck.

“Dean, you know I know how to throw a dart.” You giggled, Dean nuzzling your neck.

“Fine, I’ll just stop.” Dean pulled away but you whined, bringing him back.

“I didn’t say stop doing that.” You giggled as he kissed you, pulling your hips in close to his. You wished you were alone with him right now but duty called. His lips were making you forget about all about the other people in the bar. His lips were making you feel things that sent pleasure straight to your core. His lips were making you feel like you’re on Cloud 9. You wouldn’t have even heard Sam calling for you guys if it wasn’t for Dean grunting out in displeasure.

After the third call from Sam, Dean pulled away from you and smirked. You were breathless, just like after all his kisses.

“We’ll continue this later, sweetheart,” He kissed you once more before pulling away, walking over to Sam. “You’re a buzzkill.”

“Trust me, I did everyone here a favor.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“You know, I see some eligible bachelorettes around here. What do you say? Want me to hook one up for you?” Dean grinned.

“No thanks, I can get my own dates.”

“Yeah, but you don’t.” You said, joining the guys.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam looked at you.

“Nothing, what do you got?” Dean cut in, tired of this conversation.

“Mark and Ann Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their own home, a few days ago. Their throats were slit and there were no prints or no murder weapons…” Sam droned on and on and you couldn’t focus when Dean was sliding his hand up your thigh to where you wanted him most.

“Dean!” You looked at Sam and blushed. It was like he knew what Dean was doing to you. “Anyways, no prints and no murder weapons, plus, all the doors and windows were locked from the inside.”

“This could just be something that we don’t deal with. Have you thought of that?” Dean asked, sipping his beer, his hand not moving from you.

“No, dad says different. He noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one is in 1912, second one in 1945, and the third in 1970. They all have the same M.O. as the Telescas; their throats were slit and doors were locked from the inside. Now, so much time had passed between murders that nobody checked the pattern, except Dad. He kept his eyes peeled for another one.”

“And now we got one. Alright, I’m with you. It’s worth checking out. We can pick this up until first thing, though right?” Dean asked. Sam nodded and Dean smirked.

“Good, let’s go, sweetheart.” You giggled and got up, following Dean outside. He led you to the car and pushed you up against it, kissing your neck.

“Dean, you couldn’t wait until we got to the motel?” You moaned out.

“I can do the job just fine without a bed.” He nibbled at your neck and opened the door, letting you go in first. You’ve had sex in this car before but this time was different. You were out in public where everyone could see you and somehow, that turned you on even more. That made the sex that much better.

* * *

The next morning, you were cuddled up to Dean, sleeping in the front seat of the car. You both were dressed because you didn’t want people looking in and seeing you naked. You and Dean had a couple of rounds so you were out of it, sleeping peacefully. Dean was sleeping, content with you in his arms.

Sam, on the other hand, woke up early and found you and Dean in the car. He let you two sleep and went to get started on the case since he didn’t need you two. But what he found, he needed to talk to you and Dean about it. Sam walked to the car and chuckled, watching the two of you sleep. The windows were rolled down and he smirked, getting an idea.

He walked over to the driver’s side and reached in, honking the horn. Dean jumped a mile and groaned, hitting his head on the roof.

“Dude, not cool.” Dean slouched again, looking at his brother. You were still asleep, not hearing the horn at all. You were a heavy sleeper and it took  _a lot_  to wake you up.

“How is she still sleeping? That horn is loud.” Sam got behind the wheel and looked at his brother. Three people could fit in the front seat with barely enough room but with you practically in Dean’s lap, Sam had more than enough room for himself.

“I just swept the Telescas with EMF. It’s clean and last night, while you were… well… out…”

“Good times.” Dean smirked.

“I checked the history of the house. Nothing strange about the Telescas.” Sam sighed.

“Alright, so if it’s not the people and it’s not the house, then maybe it’s the contents. Cursed object or something.” Dean suggested.

“The house is clean.” Sam repeated himself.

“Yeah, I know, you said that. Sweetheart, wake up.” You muttered when you felt a pair of familiar lips against your temple. Small rubs were being placed on your lower back and you groaned, opening your eyes. You looked up at Dean and smiled at him. You remembered where you were and what you did last night.

“Dean, did you learn new moves?” You smirked at the memory.

“Guys, I’m right here.” Sam said in disgust. He didn’t need to hear about his brother’s sex life. You looked over at Sam and blushed heavily.

“Sorry, Sam.” You leaned your head on Dean’s chest and yawned.

“Sam was just telling us about the case and I have a lot more that I’ll show you later.” You chuckled when Sam rolled his eyes.

“Dean, what I’m trying to say is that the house is empty as in there is no furniture or anything.”

“Where are all their stuff?” Dean asked.

“Some auction house upstate.”

“Good, let Y/N and I take a shower and we’ll meet you out here in 20.” Dean opened the door and let you get out first.

“Make that 30.” You smirked, grabbing Dean’s hand. He smirked and walked with you into the motel room, going to the shower immediately. Not all intimate moments between you and Dean were always about sex. You loved sex with him but you loved where you took care of each other sensually.

Just like in the shower, you washed him and he washed you. It was very intimate and close. You wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here. But you had a case to do and you needed to get out. So, when the water turned cold, you and Dean got out, dressing quickly.

Sam was in the passenger’s seat when you walked out to the car. You got in the back and Dean got behind the wheel. You were on the road not much later than that.

The auction house was some next class shit. There were rows and rows of expensive cars in the parking lot but Dean’s car was the most beautiful one of all. You never liked the fancy life. You never liked fancy people because they were always stuck up and thought of themselves as better than anyone else just because they had money.

“Damn, this is serious shit.” You got out of the car and walked inside. Everyone was wearing formal dresses and expensive suits but not you and the Winchesters. You were always in plaid, jeans, and boots. That rarely ever changed but that is what you were comfortable in.

Waiters passed by you with trays of food and Dean did not hesitate to take what they had to offer. He chewed happily and you looked around the place.

“I never understood the point of these high-class auction houses. Looks more like a garage sale for a bunch of people with sticks up their asses.” You commented quietly.

“Can I help you?” You turned around to see an older gentleman, looking and judging the three of you.

“I’d like some champagne please.” Dean said in a posh voice, imitating the people here.

“Dean, he’s not a waiter.” You giggled softly. The man didn’t seem amused but you were.

“I’m Sam Connors.” Sam held out his hand but the man didn’t shake it. It was like he was afraid of touching you and getting “poor people germs”. Sam lowered his hand when he realized he was getting nowhere.

“That’s my brother Dean and his girlfriend, Y/N. We’re art dealers, with Connors Limited.” The man’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

“ _You’re_  art dealers?” He asked slowly.

“That’s right.” Sam chuckled uncomfortably.

“I’m Daniel Blake and this is my auction house. Now, this is a private showing, and I don’t remember seeing you on the guest list.” He didn’t care if you were really big art dealers. He would help you if you were more dressed like them.

“We’re there chuckles, you just need to take another look.” Dean said in a normal voice. Just then, a waiter walked by with drinks and Dean swiped one with a smile. He looked at Daniel, sniffed the glass and walked off with his chin pointed up. You laughed a little and followed him. You didn’t want to embarrass Sam but you were.

“Dean, seriously?” Sam said after catching up. You looked around, inspecting the items when your eyes landed on a horrible painting of a family. Dread chilled down your spine and you knew this was a bad painting for whatever reason.

“Guys, look at this painting. I don’t like it at all.” You whispered.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, coming by your side.

“I don’t know but I think this painting is evil.” You looked at Sam to see him looking at it with confusion.

“Why do you think that?” He asked.

“I just do. Call it woman’s intuition.” You shrugged. You’ve had this feeling before and it was when you were very close to things of the supernatural. It was like you were drawn to them.

“A fine example of American Primitive wouldn’t you say?” You and the boys turned your head when you heard a woman speak. You watched as a very sleek, classy, extremely good looking woman in a black dress make her way down the spiral stairs. You looked over at Dean to see him looking at Sam. Sam was staring at her like she was the only woman in the room.

Maybe this woman would be the reason Sam gets out there and starts dating again. You nudged Dean and smirked, knowing he knew what you knew.

“Well I’d say it’s more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses. But you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did.” Sam said with a small smile.

“Guilty and clumsy. I apologize. I’m Sarah Blake.” She smiled and held out her hand. He shook it and stared down at her. She was the perfect height for Sam too; not too tall but not too short.

“I’m Sam. This is my brother, Dean and Y/N is his girlfriend.” You smiled and waved at her to which she returned. Dean lost interest when food started passing him by and he was eating, sampling everything. There is nothing better than free food but you knew when it was appropriate to do so.

“Dean, can we get you some more mini-quiche?” Sarah asked.

“I’m good, thanks.” Dean said with his mouth full.

“So, can I help you with something?” Sarah asked Sam.

“Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?”

“The whole thing’s pretty grisly if you ask me, about selling your things this soon. But Dad’s right about one thing, sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones.”

“Is it possible to see the provenances?” You asked her.

“I’m afraid there isn’t any chance of that.” You looked behind you to see Daniel. You resisted rolling your eyes. Why couldn’t he leave you alone?

“Why not?” You asked.

“You’re not on the guest list and I think it’s time to leave.” He did not look amused and he wanted you out badly.

“Well, we don’t have to be told twice.” Dean said in his posh voice again. You bit back a smile and looked at Sam.

“Apparently, you do.” Daniel said, narrowing his eyes.

“Right, well, it’s nice to meet you Sarah, but I think we should go now.” You looked at Sam before taking Dean’s hand and leading him out of the building. Sam was by your side moments later.

“Well, I think we need to find a motel pretty close to here. I have a feeling we will be spending most of our time upstate.” You said, getting in the Impala. You found a relatively cheap motel for upstate New York. You were just happy they were a little nicer than most motel rooms you’ve stayed in over the years.


End file.
